Tommy
by Mogli the Witch
Summary: Was, wenn Gewalt nicht die Lösung, sondern die Ursache ist - und das Mittel, um das Dunkel zu besiegen, nicht in Mord und Totschlag liegt, sondern in Mitgefühl und Warmherzigkeit? Kein romantisches Pairing


**Kapitel 1: Ein einsamer kleiner Junge**

DISCLAIMER:

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Und nochmal auf Deutsch:  
Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen die durch JK Rowling kreirt wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.  
Auf gut deutsch: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den besagten Unternehmen.

AN: Das hier ist ein Versuch... Mir hat missfallen, dass es immer mit einem letzten Gefecht zu Ende sein soll. Was, wenn Gewalt nicht die Lösung, sondern die Ursache ist - und das Mittel, um das Dunkel zu besiegen, nicht in Mord und Totschlag liegt, sondern in Mitgefühl und Warmherzigkeit?

**Kapitel 1: Ein einsamer kleiner Junge**

Der kleine Junge weinte.

Leise, und möglichst unauffällig, saß er in einer Ecke des Raumes - und ihm liefen die Tränen das Gesicht hinunter, während er einen Teddybär an sich drückte, der eindeutig sehr geliebt wurde und dementsprechend felllos und schmutzig war.

Als der Mann näher kam, wurde auch der Grund für den Kummer des Kleinen erkennbar - eines der Glasaugen des Teddys hatte sich gelöst und wurde nun nur noch von einem einzelnen dünnen Faden gehalten, und nicht mehr nahe genug am Kopf des Bären saß...

Der Mann schluckte schwer, doch besann sich dann darauf, das er hier ein kleines Kind vor sich hatte, dass noch nicht viel mehr von der Welt kannte als diesen Ort, der unfreundlicher und kälter nicht hätte sein können.

Ungute Erinnerungen kamen hoch in ihm und er zwang sie hinunter. Es ging hier nicht um ihn und diese Zeit war lange vorbei...

Er war nun nahe an das Kind herangetreten, und hockte sich nun nieder, mit langsamen Bewegungen um den Jungen nicht zu erschrecken, der ihn aus ängstlichen Augen heraus ansah und sich noch ein wenig mehr in die Ecke kauern zu schien.

Das unwohle Gefühl wurde nicht weniger... er hatte nie viel mit Kindern zu tun gehabt und hatte, wie viele Männer auch keine besondere Affinität zu ihnen - mochte Kinder, doch hatte nie das Gefühl empfunden, er verpasse etwas, weil er keine hatte...

Doch jetzt und hier, war er der "Erwachsene" auch wenn ihn die großen angsterfüllten Augen dieses Kindes vor ihm richtig einschüchterten und verunsicherten.

Dann riss er sich hastig zusammen.

Verdammt noch mal, er hatte sich um diesen Jungen zu kümmern.

Schlechter gehen konnte es dem Kind wohl wirklich nicht mehr - und... technisch gesehen, wusste er ja auch genau, was er jetzt zu tun hatte - oft genug hatte er diese ersten Sekunden und Minuten der Kontaktaufnahme durchgeplant...

Also lächelte er möglichst freundlich, achtete darauf, dass sein Lächeln auch wirklich auch seine Augen erreichte, was ihm angesichts seiner Anspannung nicht leicht fiel, und sagte dann leise: "Hallo!"

Das Kind zitterte noch immer, wurde geschüttelt von unterdrückten Schluchzern, und sah ihn nur an...

Er seufzte, und streckte dann vorsichtig die Hand nach dem Teddy aus - was ein Zusammenzucken des Kindes zufolge hatte, und er schalt sich einen Narren - er hätte wohl in dem Alter nicht anders reagiert.

Aber es half nichts - hier half nur die Flucht nach vorne...

Aber vielleicht musste er etwas geschickter vorgehen...

Dieser Junge war schüchterner - eingeschüchterter - als er es sich jemals hätte vorstellen können... Schon jetzt entsprach das nicht dem Bild, dass er von ihm gehabt hatte.

Er zog die Hand zurück, stand auf und setzte sich an einen der kleinen Tische, um sich dann behutsam zu erkundigen: "Hat sich dein Teddy weh getan?"

Das hatte einen prüfenden Blick der im Halbdunkel des unbeleuchteten Raumes wie schwarz erscheinenden Augen zufolge und ein sehr zaghaftes, wortloses Kopfnicken.

_Immerhin, eine Reaktion_

Jetzt kam es sehr darauf an, was er als nächstes tat und was er sagte...

Während er so tat, als müsse er sich die Nase putzen und dann betont in eine andere Richtung als die des Jungen sah, um diesem nicht das Gefühl zu geben, er beobachte ihn, bedränge ihn, sagte er wie nebenbei: "Weißt du... ich habe viele Berufe und einer davon ist, dass ich ein Bärendoktor bin... Vielleicht... wenn dein Teddy möchte, kann ich ihm ja helfen?"

Dann herrschte für ein paar endlose Momente Stille - während der er sich augenscheinlich nicht um das Kind kümmerte, jetzt den Inhalt seines Portemonnaies durchwühlte und während der er doch auf jedes Geräusch aus der Richtung des Jungen lauschte.

Er betete zu allen Göttern, das es wirken würde... Wenn nicht... er hatte keinerlei Bedürfnis danach, diesem kleinen Kind unnötige Angst einzujagen.

Dann, ein paar Sekunden später, spürte er auf einmal eine Berührung an seinem Oberschenkel, und hörte im selben Augenblick zum ersten Mal die Stimme des Kindes: "Brum-Brum tun die Augen weh." Und dann, sehr zögerlich, wurde der Teddy in seine Hand geschoben.

Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals als er, immer noch, ohne den Jungen anzusehen, den Teddy in seine Hand nahm und vorgab, erst dessen Rumpf ("Mal gucken,ob er auch Bauchweh hat!") zu untersuchen, dann dessen Reflexe zu testen - und dann das Auge zu inspizieren.

Er spürte den Blick des Kindes bei jeder seiner Bewegungen auf sich, auf seinen Händen - und spürte instinktiv, dass er in diesem Augenblick nicht zu ihm hätte sehen dürfen - irgendwie war ihm sehr klar, dass dieser scheue kleine Junge dann sofort wieder in das Schneckenhaus zurückgekrochen wäre, aus dem er gerade erst zaghaft hinaussah.

Wieder einmal froh, ein Zauberer zu sein und außerdem fähig seine Magie auch ohne Zauberstab zu kanalisieren (er hatte den starken Verdacht, dass ein Zauberstab den Jungen eingeschüchtert hätte) legte er seine Hände auf den Kopf des Bären, und sprach einen kleinen praktischen Zauber, der ihm während seiner Zeit als Krieger gegen die Dunkelheit mehr als einmal gute Dienste geleistet hatte.

Ein strahlendes Licht umgab seine Hände und er führte sie behutsam über den gesamten Körper des Stofftieres. Er konnte den Jungen neben sich aufkeuchen hören - ein Laut des Erstaunens, nicht des Erschreckens.

Als er seine Hände wieder vom Kopf des Plüschtieres nahm, wo er sie zuletzt und am längsten hatte liegen lassen, war der Teddy wieder heil - die kahlen Stellen waren ausgefüllt und die Augen wieder fest an ihrem Platz - doch er wusste nur allzu gut, dass er nicht allzu viel verändern durfte, ein bisschen von der "Abgeliebtheit" musste erhalten bleiben, sonst würde der Kleine das Gefühl haben, der Teddy sei nicht mehr derselbe..

Erst jetzt sah er das Kind an, das ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte, und streckte ihm den Teddy hin, mit einem behutsamen Lächeln und den Worten: "Ich glaube, jetzt geht es ihm besser, oder, was meinst du?"

Das Kind besah sich das geliebte Kuscheltier für ein paar Sekunden und dann brach es aus ihm heraus: "Du hast ja Z...Z...Zauberhände!"

Dies brachte das erste Mal ein wirklich entspanntes Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Erwachsenen: "Ja, das stimmt ganz genau. Und... Dein Teddy heißt Brum-Brum?"

Der Kleine, der immer noch nicht aufgehört hatte, abwechselnd seinen Teddy und dann die Hände des geheimnisvollen 'Bärendoktors' anzustarren, nickte nur und drückte sich das Tierchen dann ins Gesicht, die neue Weichheit des wie neugewachsenen Fells genießend.

"Willst Du mir denn sagen, wie Du heißt?"

Die Stimme des Kindes war gedämpft, aber der Magier hatte genug gehört um zu erraten, dass es ihm seinen Namen genannt hatte - nun war es an ihm....

"Tommy, ich bin Harry... und ich würde gerne mal mit dir in den Zoo gehen oder auch mal Eis essen..."

Er musste es langsam angehen lassen. Dieser Junge war es nicht einmal gewohnt, dass sich besonders um ihn gekümmert wurde, und er hatte niemals erlebt, das ihm besondere Zuneigung oder auch nur die eigentlich dringend erforderliche Aufmerksamkeit entgegengebracht wurde.

Dieses Angebot war schon genug, um bei einem Kind, dass ja offensichtlich so schüchtern war, Fieber vor Aufregung auszulösen. Wenn er ihn auch normalerweise gerne sofort aus dieser ungemütlichen und lieblosen Umgebung herausgeholt hätte....

Bei einem Kind, dass Zeit seines Lebens unter sensorischer Deprivation gelitten hatte - unter einem starken Mangel an Außenreizen - war alleine die Aussicht auf einen Ausflug in den Zoo wie für die meisten Menschen die Aussicht auf eine Weltreise inklusive Flug ins All...

Harry konnte sich ganz genau vorstellen, was in dem Kind vorging und ein Teil seiner Angst, er könne nicht fähig sein, sich ausgerechnet um das jüngere Ich seines Erzfeindes kümmern, verflog mit dem Gedanken, dass dieses Kind vor ihm nicht mehr für "Lord Voldemorts" spätere Taten verantwortlich zu machen war als er für die bösartigen und grausam-arroganten Hänseleien seines Vaters James...

Harry konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie er wohl als Fünfjähriger reagiert hätte, hätte Sirius auf einmal vor ihm gestanden und ihn in den Zoo eingeladen - er wäre mit jedem gegangen, der ihm so eine unglaubliche, nie dagewesene Möglichkeit bot - diese Erkenntnis war erschreckend, aber wahr...

Und genauso reagierte der Junge jetzt auch: "D... D... Du w...w...willst mit m...m ... mir in den Z...z...Zoo gehen? W... Warum?"

Der Junge stotterte! So stark, dass es Harry ins Herz schnitt.

Das war wieder so etwas, dass er nicht gewusst hatte. Tom Marvolo Riddle war ein Stotterer gewesen , hatte als Kind gestottert und wahrscheinlich hatte niemand es für nötig gehalten, ihm mit einem Zauber oder noch besser, mit Atemtechniken und Therapien, zu helfen.

Doch jetzt musste er dem Kind erstmal zeigen, dass er ihn akzeptierte, wie er war. Jetzt dessen Stottern und Stammeln mit seinen 'Zauberhänden' abzustellen, wäre das Verkehrteste gewesen, was er hätte tun können - dafür war später auch noch genug Zeit.

Sehr sanft sah er ihn an und sagte dann: "Weißt du, Tommy, ich würde gerne mal in den Zoo gehen und das macht gar nicht so viel Spaß alleine - da dachte ich, vielleicht hast du Lust dazu und wir können zusammen Spaß haben."

Er konnte sehen, wie es in dem Kind arbeitete - er hätte ihm nur zu gerne gesagt, dass er selbst auch einmal ein kleiner Junge gewesen war, der sich sehr über die Möglichkeit gefreut hätte, in den Zoo zu gehen und das er sich eben deshalb gedacht hatte, dass es Tommy genauso ging... aber das waren zu viele Informationen und es hätte wohl ein falschen Bild entstehen lassen.

Tom durfte auf keinen Fall den Eindruck bekommen, er, Harry, nehme ihn aus Mitleid mit. Da war es besser, der kleine Junge hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihm einen Gefallen tun konnte.

Nach einer kleinen Gedankenpause erwiderte Tommy, mit ganz neuem Selbstbewusstsein in der Stimme - und, wie Harry sofort bemerkte, deutlich weniger stotternd: "I... i...ich... glaube auch, d...dass das dann mehr Spaß m...macht. K.... Kann Brum-Brum a...auch mit?"

Dieser kleine Kerl schaffte jetzt, nach wenigen Minuten etwas, was Harry niemals für möglich gehalten hätte - er begann jetzt schon, Tom Marvolo Riddle in sein Herz zu schließen, und so musste er sich kein bisschen verstellen, als er sagte: "Ja, natürlich kann Brum-Brum mit. Vielleicht sieht er ja ein paar andere Teddys da?"

Wenig später verließ Harry Potter das Kinderheim für das erste der Wochenenden, an denen er, wie für die geplante Adoption vorgeschrieben, ein Vertrauensverhältnis mit dem kleinen Tom aufbauen sollte.

Und, wie ihm eine innere Stimme immer wieder sagte: Sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, niemals wieder in eine Zukunft zurückkehren würde, in der sein Leben geprägt war von dem Monster, dass dieses Kind werden würde, sollte er nicht schaffen, ihm ein Vater zu werden.

tbc?

Kommt drauf an, ob Ihr diesen Kitsch ertragt und ob Ihr mehr lesen wollt... Kann allerdings dauern, ich habe noch ein paar WIPs und beta für meine Freundin eine Novel-Length-Story.

Also, bitte, schickt mir ein Review!


End file.
